CUTIE
by makacatori
Summary: YAOI SasukeNaruto fluffiness After 7 years away, nineteen year old Naruto returns disrupting the now quiet dull life in Konoha. Rating changed. MPreg! HAITUS


**CUTIE – **makacatori (romance)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Warnings:** YAOI, cute/powerful Naruto, mild swearing, possible lemon and a touch of violence. Lots of perverted things.

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Naruto (main), Neji/Sakura, Kiba/Hinata (the rest undecided, you vote)

**Summary:** YAOI (Sasuke/Naruto fluffiness) After 7 years away, nineteen year old Naruto returns disrupting the now quiet dull life in Konoha.

_**PART I- Home Comings**_

**SASUKE**

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" Sakura called running over to him. She stopped and bent over panting, she placed her hand on her swollen belly where Neji's child grew. Sakura had grown up, now currently twenty she had become a renowned medic that's reputation extended well beyond her sensei's.

She was undeniable beautiful. She had grown her pink hair to her waist and with age it had begun to curl slightly and had darkened to a sunset pink. Her green eyes once a light color, were now a mesmerizing deep forest green. Her skin tanned into a honey color, full rose petal lips, a heart shaped face and delicate bone structure. She was a beauty that would drive a man wild. It had Neji and thankfully they were married and soon they were waited for their first child to be born.

"What is it Sakura?" asked Sasuke irritated at being interrupted during a work out.

Sasuke had also grown up. In personality he was more open, but mainly to Sakura. In fact she had become something of a confidante.

He had confessed to her he was confused over his sexual preference and hated people who tried gain his attention by flaunting their looks or giving him gifts. He felt that the Konoha citizens looked at him like an idol or even a genetically perfected person, but he knew he wasn't. He called them fake people, who had only their own agenda in mind. People who saw only his wealth, beauty and talents rather than the person that he was.

He knew he used to be conceited and self absorbed, but with Naruto's help he had managed to see past that and the inflicted role of avenger. He had confessed to Sakura that he missed the dobe and blamed himself for letting Naruto leave with Jiraiya… it had been seven years since the had last seen the dobe. Seven years since Naruto returned Sasuke to Konoha after his attempted defection. Right before he left Naruto had told Sasuke something that would change his life forever.

_Sasuke had been raving in the hospital threatening to kill Naruto who had just entered his room. Naruto walked over to the bound Sasuke and stroked his cheek, which silence Sasuke. _

"_I'm only saying this once and don't ask me to ever repeat it again. It's totally out of my nature. Sasuke, your brother controlled you from day one. He's twisted your mind to believe that you must be an avenger. I know that you bear an incredible burden of self-loathing. That you feel weak and useless. You strive to be stronger to kill him, but think about it… Sasuke he's made you into a monster. You seek power to kill, you seek friendship to gain you seek trust to betray. Sasuke you are Itachi in some sense. He's molded you into a tool and an entertainment. I'm not saying you shouldn't kill him by all means do, but not by the methods you were about to use. Were did Orochimaru gain his power? Let me tell you two little secrets, if you go to Orochimaru you will always be weaker than your master, who fears your brother. Second Orochimaru was Itachi's partner for several years. Think about it Sasuke. If you go to him he will take your body you will be dead without seeing your life goal to an end. You won't be the one killing Itachi if that is what Orochimaru will even to do when he possess you…"_

_Sasuke was frozen shocked by Naruto wisdom and the gentle hand on his cheek. "I'm going away for sometime, but before I go a friend and I wish to give you a gift." Naruto leaned over Sasuke and brushed his lips against Sasuke curse mark. The curse mark began to fade, but Sasuke was unable to see it. But what he felt told him it had. The pain that had wracked his body slowly faded and a tingling warmth spread across his skin. "Bye Sasuke." Naruto said kissing Sasuke's forehead. A small mark appeared there in the shape an eight point star before it too faded, sending a gentle caress to his brain making Sasuke sleepy._

"_Who are you really? You can't be Naruto." Sasuke asked faintly as Naruto began to walk away. Naruto looked over his shoulder briefly and smiled a small sad smile._

"_I'm the Naruto that was hidden behind the mask."_

"_Why did you hide?"_

"_So I could save you, but that was a mistake. An idiot can't save a prodigy, so I broke my mask to help you Sasuke. I'll be back when my heart is strong again. Bye Sasuke."_

_Sasuke drifted into a peaceful sleep the first without nightmares of his clan's death. And from then on he was never terrorized by the horrors, Itachi had inflicted on him, in his sleep. He always dreamt of that small sad smile._

Yes Naruto had changed him. And now seven years later he stilled blamed himself for Naruto's abrupt leave.

As time passed Sasuke's appearance changed, he had become a living sex-god. Hot was understatement. Surely he was Adonis come from Mount. Olympus to grace the earth with his presence. Itachi could not compare. Shoulder length silky and glassy ebony hair framed his unblemished, lean, angular face and snow white skin. Dark eyes had lightened to a gentle brown. His eye shape changed becoming more slanted in appearance and seemed to have developed a natural permanent black eye liner and long black eyelashes. He now stood a lean, broad, taunt and muscled 6'4", he towered over most of the Konoha 12. He had rose colored lips and perfect white teeth. He was the very epitome of masculine beauty in all of Konoha.

"Sasuke you won't believe it!" Sakura said herself as she straightened.

"What?"

"Naruto is back!"

**NARUTO**

"So you're not hiding any more. Hmm, Naruto?" The blond boy of nineteen lifted his head up and smiled a small sad smile.

Naruto had grown. In appearance his blond hair that had once rivaled evil magic marker yellow was now a pale blond (**A/N:** Not-Like Ino's. More yellow). His hair was a straight and possessed a messy wind blown look, it was cut just under his cheek bones and ended in back at the nape of his neck. When sweaty it stuck outwards in angles. His usually sun kissed skin now rejected the harmful rays of sun and instead like the color white cast it off, making his paper white skin appear to glow in sunlight. His beautiful sky blue eyes had lightened, but dark blue rims encircled the lighter color. His eyes were narrower and slightly tilted, but retained their look of innocence. Long lashed had darkened and like Sasuke a natural eyeliner encircled his eyes making the pale color of his irises stand out even further. His nose turned upwards in a small point, delicate cheek bones stood out against his angular, narrow face was ethereal. A small delicate looking body and small stature (5'5") gave an impression that he was mythical pixie of lore. He wasn't an Adonis, he was not hot in a rough masculine way rather he was very effeminate and at a distance you could mistaken him for a girl. He had lighter whisker marks and a full rose color lips.

Tsunade gave Naruto an appraising look. Dressed in a patched brilliant red cloak, a baggy, mid thigh length, worn sky blue sweater with holes in the sleeves, dark brown work boots and a baggy dark brown pants he was the very image of a male little red riding hood. But something was off. Naruto looked exhausted not physically, but mentally. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to recall him from his trip, but she had no choice in the matter. Konoha, though in peace needed more of its ninjas. And most importantly it's most prodigious and powerful ninja, Uzumaki Naruto. Not even Itachi or Sasuke could compare to him. In fact the Akatsuki members had all, but given up on trying to fight him after he killed so many of their number in his travels. They knew they couldn't master the power inside of him and they also knew even with out this power no one could match him.

Unbeknownst to all, but Tsunade and Jiraiya, Naruto upon an accidental meeting had single handedly killed Orochimaru. And then proceeded to kill Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, ands Zetsu. But this was all under wraps. However, more importantly Naruto had obliterated the Kyuubi's consciousness and absorbed his knowledge and chakra. If anyone where to ask whether the Kyuubi managed to some how continue to exist. Naruto would answer 'yes, he became a nagging tinkle'.

Jiraiya stood behind the boy a small frown of displeasure on his mouth. "Tsunade, I would very much like to chit chat, but Naruto needs to get some sleep, he spent all day obsessing about his return. He's weary." Naruto sigh knowing it wouldn't do to argue with his sensei right now.

"Tsunade, how are my teammates? Did Sasuke remain in Konoha. Has Sakura married him yet?" He asked yawning.

Tsunade chuckled, but answered in an amused voice "Sasuke did stay. He had a change of heart and when we spoke about it he indicated that you were somehow behind it," Naruto smiled contently. "Also, Sasuke and Sakura are not married, but Sakura is married to Neji and they're going to have a child soon." Naruto smiled gently. Genuinely happy for his one time crush. "As to you Jiraiya, it's barely six o'clock, it's too earlier and his friends would kill me if they didn't get to see Naruto immediately. Naruto I've arranged that you are to meet at Chouji's favorite barbeque restaurant. They were a little confused as to why it wasn't Ramen, but I explained that you couldn't afford anything more and you did want others to spend much on you. They were royally pissed."

'Thank you so much Tsunade-ba-ba." Naruto said sarcastically. Tsunade hit him on the head.

"No, kiddo they weren't pissed at you, moron, but at the ninja system. By the way, Chouji is buying. He offered, since he always gets a discount." Naruto smiled happily.

"I better go, Hokage-sama. I better find them before they go rabid." Tsunade chuckled at this. "I'm sure Sensei can fill you in." Both Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded as he left smiling.

**SASUKE**

_This was driving him mad! _Sasuke sat next to the open spot for Naruto and on his right sat Kiba, _the freaking loud mouth was giving him a headache. What was taking Naruto so long. It was nearly 6:10 and they had been sitting there since 5:15. _Everyone had been going on and on about Naruto. And the girls were discussing how he'd look now and taking bets. _It was driving him mad!_ Mad I tell you, mad!

Abruptly a slim red hooded figure pushed open the door and cast his eyes around for someone in particular. "Can that be him?" Asked Sakura.

"No too skinny." Ino said, but much to her shock the hooded figure spotted them and made his way over. Everyone watched anticipation high, money traded hands. Standing in front of their table the cloaked figure removed his hood.

"Hi?" Asked the cute effeminate nineteen years old boy in a mid range melodious voice. He smiled cutely. Suddenly he was dog pilled by all the girls, who squealed "Oh, so cute!" "Adorable." "I can't believe Naruto is so cute." The boys cleared their throats as Naruto flailed around trying to get out from under the massive must-attack-the-cute-boy army of adoring mother or sister-like friends. Finally realizing the message the girls got off of Naruto, who was gasping for air.

Naruto took off his coat and looked around blinking owlishly at several of the boys, whose jaws where hanging. "Dude, Naruto you look girly!" Said the ever tactful Kiba. But instead of being offended Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Naruto scanned faces and smiled when he met Sasuke's eyes. To both of their surprise, Sasuke flushed a light pink. Iruka was staring at his adoptive little brother in shock _Naruto grew up. He looks so… effeminate and cute_! Suddenly Iruka squealed and launched himself out of Kakashi's arms across the booths and squeezed Naruto in a tight hug. After a moment realizing he hand Naruto is a rib crushing hug, he released a gasping Naruto and squeezed his cheeks.

"So cute!" Iruka said as Kakashi dragged him back into his lap. Naruto blinked and quickly took a seat. He whispered in Sasuke's ear, who began to get hard as Naruto's breath tickled his sensitive flesh of his neck and ear.

"Are Kakashi and Iruka together?"

Still blushing and getting harder he whispered back admiring the smooth soft flesh of Naruto's neck "Yeah. Does that bother you?"

"No. Why should it?"

"Well they're both males."

"So? I'm bisexual." Sasuke looked in shock at Naruto, while inner Sasuke was jumping for joy that he might have a change with Naruto.

"How long?"

"Umm… I figured it out right before the Chuunin exams." Sasuke stared heatedly at Naruto as Naruto withdrew throwing Sasuke a confused look and then they all ordered talking about nothing in particular about Naruto's adventures. They found out he had made Jounin, while in another village and that for the past five years he had been working in a spy/assassin squad for Konoha in the assumed identity Evan McCain. Naruto was the life of the party. Gentle, sweet, cute and silly were only some of his new qualities. He also very good at imitating voices which he attributed to his spy education.

It was late in the evening, when they finally called it quits and Naruto had fallen asleep unconsciously snuggling into a startled Sasuke, while girls and Iruka cooed and awed. Finally the guys having enough of the girls emphasizing Naruto's cuteness left Sasuke with Naruto. Sasuke attempted to wake Naruto up by shaking him, but instead got Naruto curled up in his lap, snuggling his nose into Sasuke chest and arms wrapped tightly around Sasuke neck.

Sasuke tried to pry Naruto off of him, but to no avail, so Sasuke was left with no option, but to take Naruto home with him. Take off both of their shoes and lay down in bed together, since Naruto refused to detach himself from Sasuke neck without a moaning protest.


End file.
